


Heart Beat

by minkly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Universe, Double Drabble, Fluffy As Possible, M/M, Seung-gil KPop fan, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkly/pseuds/minkly
Summary: Seung-gil doesn't like women, but when it comes to Red Velvet everything changes and Phichit knows how to provoke the south-korean with this valuable information.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys, how are you?!  
> I'm publishing my first fanfic (double drabble) in English and if you find any grammar or morphological error, sign me, please! English isn't my mother tongue and I don't have a beta for it, unfortunately.  
> I hope you like it and... good reading ^^

Everybody knows that the ice skater Lee Seung-gil has a notable aversion to women, but everybody knows too that the only exception is for the K-Pop's girlgroup Red Velvet. Neither Seung-gil knows how to explain how it started, but he is a really huge fan of then. His Instagram doesn't lie about it: beyond of the many dog's pictures, few selfies, there is a lot of pictures, videos and other things about them.

One notification in his Instagram, private message.

“A video from... _phichit+chu_... Is he on his nuts? Crap!”, thought Seung-gil when he sees from whom it came. Basically, his thoughts about Phichit are: “annoying, peekaboo, flooder and... unfortunately cute”. — More about the strange habit of Phichit to mark Seung-gil in bizarre memes and jokes. The last was marking him in a comparsion meme with his clothes used in the short program and the macaw which appeared on Red Velvet's M/V Happiness.

Seung-gil take a deep breath, read the message and he sees a Phichit's short video dubbing the new Red Velvet's single, Russian Roulette, and makin two little heart with his fingers and the subtitle “Would you give a chance on me?”

Impossible to Seungil-gil resists.

 


End file.
